


Insert some cheesy name (magical companion Harry)

by 0takuluvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Dumbledore, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, companion training, finishing school, like very seriously non canon, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0takuluvr/pseuds/0takuluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry first learned he had magic, it was like the whole world became a bright star; filled with hope and opportunity. But if his eleven years of life experience had taught him anything it was that hope never lasted. Beautiful things died the quickest, and he didn't have any hope of escaping this fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which I introduce characters and figure out Ao3 posting system.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written any fics, so I'm putting feelers out on whether I want to do this again. I may write some one shots in the meantime.  
> Basically a escort/Victorian companion story, sort of. You'll see. I don't have everything flushed out yet. But I'm more than half way through the plot of this one so if nothing else I'll keep trying. I'm sure the first few chapter will be rough though, sorry. >_

Harry had noticed all week that something was different. He had learned to trust his feelings, they had kept him safe more than once so far. It was the same feeling that he had felt last month when the dreams started. As Harry polished the silver, he pulled the dreams from his memory, savoring them.

_ A man was standing next to a window, outside there was a green glow. Like the sky was glowing. The man turned and smiled softly at him. "come here" he beckoned. Harry, almost against his own will, obeyed.  _

_ "Precious one," The man said as Harry approached. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." A hand reached out and Harry flinched expecting a slap that never came. The hand dropped unexpectedly and the man was suddenly on his knees in front of Harry, his eyes searching.  _

_ "who taught you such fear, little one?"  _

_ "who are you?" Harry asked instead of answering.  _

_ "I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine." Red irises stared at Harry.  _

_ "I..." 'It's dream I guess it doesn't really matter, if I tell him.' "when my uncle gets mad... He... " The eyes softened, looking almost sad. _

_ "precious one, My name is Tom." he seemed to think for a moment. "where is it that you live? Is it in London?" _

_ "no, Sir. In Surrey. Where am I?"  _

_ "In my home. Would you like to see it?"  _

_ "Oh, yes ple-" _

"Wake up, Boy!" his uncle's voice woke him from a sound sleep. The whole day he’d been confused and disoriented. 

Then again, it had happened again. The dream, only  _ “why does the room look different?” Harry mused aloud. Instead of the noble looking room, it looked like someone had destroyed everything, but that would be impossible. The man whirled, and stared at Harry like he’d seen a ghost.  _

_ “Little one” He murmured, his voice tight. Something about it seemed to sooth Harry and scare him. Tom had gotten close, he fell on his knees once more and watching Harry. “What happened to your face, precious one?” his hands shook as he touched the red mark where his aunt had slapped him for spilling grease at dinner.  _

_ “I’ll answer your question if you answer mine” Harry parroted.  _

_ Tom gave reluctant huff of laughter, “I’m afraid I got rather upset when you left last time.” _

_ Harry stared at the bedroom clinically, then looked back at Tom, “I made a mistake. My aunt hit me for it.” Tom’s face grew pinched, like his aunt’s did when she was very upset. And Harry held very still “I’m sorry, Tom” Harry said lowering his eyes.  _

_ Tom’s hand dropped from Harry’s face and he stared at the ground for a moment. “No, precious one. This isn’t your fault.” He looked up at Harry, his eyes were defeated. “I am the only one to blame.” Then he seemed to pull in on himself for a moment then he looked at Harry. “Go, back to sleep. Tomorrow we will talk again, I promise.” _

That night Harry had slept better than he had in a long time.

The following nights, Tom would show him things, magical and beautiful things. Like his garden of singing flowers, the large snake that spoke to him. But each morning was harder and harder for Harry to do what was asked of him. Then after a week, the dreams stopped. Harry had cried, the first night. That was nearly a month ago. 

"Boy!" Vernon bit out. His words had ceased to scare Harry, at this point he'd be surprised if he survived to sixteen. But what else was he going to do? He had little options. option A; sell his body with the slime hope his circumstances would change or that he wouldn't end up hooked on some drugs or dead within a month from starvation or something worse! Option B; tell someone, hoping against all hope that they'd believe him and DO something about it. Harry nearly scoffed aloud.  _Like anyone would do anything._

As he walked from the dining room where he had been polishing silver to the kitchen he felt his head tingle, like when Dudley's bass was too loud in his room. Then his breathing became shallow, _something was coming -_

a knock came from the kitchen window startling him from his thought. Harry entered as a large owl, with regal points on his head and hard yellow eyes the owl dropped a letter on partially open window. That's when Harry noticed a large stack of letters. 

"Uncle-" 

"This is your fault, freak!" Vernon was nearly frothing at the mouth. His uncle had more in his hand, and even more were on the table.

"What are these?" Harry asked confusion breaking his carefully constructed mask. He touched the corner of the beautifully embossed envelope.

"Why don't you open it, and find out, boy." Hissed his uncle menace and something like fear colored his tone. _Why would Vernon be afraid of a letter?_

Harry opened the letter and began to read the letter carefully, 

"Dear Harry James Potter,

It is with great pleasure that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..." The letter was ripped from his hands.

His aunt, upon hearing the commotion, had come running down the stairs and tore the letter into stripes before Harry could finish reading it.  _ Witchcraft? Wizardry? MAGIC?!?!?! _

"Go to your cupboard!" she screamed. 

Harry went to the small closet the Dursley’s called his.  _ 'I'm going to be punished for not finishing the polishing _ ' He thought. He could hear his aunt and uncle screaming in the kitchen. The tingling  came again then suddenly it grew quiet, unnaturally so. Harry’s listened hard, unsure of what was going on, then he heard a voice “I will ask you politely once, where is the boy?” the cultured voice asked, his disdain evident even without the eleven year-old seeing him. “He… he’s...” Harry almost giggled at the stutter his uncle had. Then his cupboard door was wrenched open, Harry looked up fright filling him suddenly. A tall man with soft dark eyes and curly dark hair blinked then said “he’s here, my lord” the melodic voice called.

This time the tingle hurt. Harry twinged, and the man above him turned toward the kitchen where the 'lord' was and murmured, “don’t, please, he seems to be attuned.” Then a hand came close to him and Harry flinched, The dark eyes hardened for a moment then got even softer. “Come here, lad. It’s going to be alright, I promise.” Harry looked at the hand then the eyes once more. Before nodding and grabbing onto the hand that pulled him out of the cupboard. 

Lord Voldemort stared out the window, not really seeing. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair he was in. “My lord, are you sure?” Wormtail’s voice petulant. Voldemort held up one hand forestalling whatever whine the man had this time. “Tell me when the child arrives.” He said tonelessly.

“Yes, sire.” Wormtail pouted. 

Lord Voldemort was tired. So very tired. His magically reserves were had been spent, though finding the little one was worth it. He clenched his fists, _Damn him. Damn him, Damn him!_  He wanted to throw things, as he had that first morning. But he had realized that his angry tantrum had upset the boy, so he had controlled himself. He'd worked all week to build trust with his little one, then he had sent two of his most trusted minions to find him. Voldemort realized that if he'd gone, the abusers would have died. Cruelly, probably in front of the child. which would have set back his plans  _It was only a matter of time_ , he told himself once again. It had become his mantra.


	2. when, after figuring out what to do with the story, I mess with the tags. Aka Tom rejects Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short update. Wanted to get somethings set up before I move forward with the story. Still working out the kinks but I'm actually liking where I'm going with it and whatnot.

“Will he wake up soon?” Lord Voldemort asked tonelessly. He couldn’t let himself be emotional, not so close to the child, not when he felt he could snap at any moment. 

“No, the healer said he’ll need to rest at least a full week. His wounds were much worse than we first thought. He had bruising on his brain.”

Tom fought for control briefly before leaving the room with a snarl. Sirius blinked then stared down at the face of his godson. It seemed like a lifetime ago when James announced the impending birth. The awkward feelings that had done so much damage to their relationship all those years ago hadn’t seemed to matter with that single bright moment. Sighing, the man lightly brushed hair out of the child’s face then left as well.

 

_ “Tom?” Harry screamed, he’d been alone for hours it seemed, the darkness seemed to get colder and darker with each moment. He was lonely and scared, “Tom” he called once more this time beginning to cry.  _

_ “Little one?” Tom called confused, “where are you? I can’t see you?”  _

_ “It’s dark, Tom! I woke up and everything got dark. Where… Are… You?” he heaved brokenly. Suddenly, he was being lifted in warm strong arms.  _

_ “I’m sorry, little one. I didn’t mean to leave you alone. Deep breaths, come on, you can do it, precious thing.” Tom coaxed, shifting his hold on the boy closer. Tom cradled the thin boy next his heart, for Harry’s sake as much as his own. Slowly the space changed, lightened until it was obvious they were in a bedroom, a large four poster bed sat in the middle. Harry slowly calmed down, until his crying had turned into soft whimpers, arms thrown around Tom’s neck, head buried against the older man’s chest. Tom carried Harry to the other side of the room toward the window, away from the bed. “I knew you could do it, precious one. What had you so upset?” _

_ “It was dark and I kept trying to call for you but you weren’t there. Then it got colder and I thought- I thought- I’d never see you again.” Tom clenched Harry to himself for a moment; memorizing him. Then he turned and walked toward the bed where someone was lying still.  _

_ “Who’s that?” Harry asked nervous. _

_ “That’s you little one, I need to go and you need to return to yourself.” Harry frantically shook his head, holding tighter to Tom’s neck. “No!” Harry said.  _

_ “Precious one.” Tom said haltingly “it’s not the right time.”  _

_ “NOO!” _

Harry bolted up from the bed, tears already streaming down his face. “No, come back I’ll be good. I promise, TOM” he screamed. Sirius surged forward from where he’d been reading. 

“Harry? What’s wrong, child?” Harry didn’t pay any attention to the brown haired man, he searched the room from his dream and then with a realization began wail, his whole body shaking with wracking sobs. “Harry Potter.” Sirius said in a stern voice, his face inches from Harry’s “you’ll either calm down or I’ll bring the healer back and he’ll help you calm down.” Harry looked at the man, taking large gasping breaths. He didn’t recognize his face, his voice seemed so familiar though. 

“Good,” the man said before sitting next to Harry in the large bed. “In through your nose, dear. That’s it.” Bringing out a handkerchief, he wiped Harry’s eyes then his nose. “What was the last thing you remember?”

Harry thought for a moment, before seeing Tom the last thing he remembered was " I… I remember a letter, for me… I’ve never” Harry stuttered. “Gotten a letter before.” 

“Very good, that was your acceptance letter to Hogwarts.” Sirius said with an unusually calm voice. Harry watched the man nervously.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your godfather, Harry Potter.” Sirius said almost sadly. 

“Like the one in cinderella?” Harry asked confused.

Sirius laughed, “no, it means I’m your parent, in place of your parents.” he sobering “You were suppose to come home with me all those years ago. You are a wizard, Harry. I’m going to help you from now on. You’ll live with me when you aren’t at school, and I promise, I’ll protect you.” 

Harry stared, everything had changed. This wasn’t his aunt and uncle’s house, he was a wizard, he had a dad… sort of. “Where’s Tom? Can Tom come back if I am not a wizard?” 

Sirius’s eyes got a pinched look and his lips turned down. “I’m sorry Harry. Tom… Tom isn’t here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually gotten a lot of headway of the story. Flushed out a lot of it. From this point on my goal is to have 1 chapter posted a week.  
> If you want to go bother me / encourage me to post regularly; here's my tumblr: http://0takuluvr.tumblr.com/


End file.
